011514doirbalish
12:22 GA: Doir is sittin in the library with some teacups, not entirely sure what to do now. 12:22 CT: Balish wanders into the Library, munching on a small lump of multicolored what. He glances at the human and sighs. "YOU are here ALREADY then, oh WONDERFUL." 12:23 GA: Doir looks up, slightly worried but smiles nonetheless. "hi balish" 12:24 CT: He cocks an eyebrow, glancing around. "With all your FRIENDS, I see." 12:24 GA: "everyone left me :(" 12:25 CT: "Who was HERE?" He says, setteling into the airchair that previously held Libby, and glancing into the broken teacup. "I ASSUME you just didn't SET this up YOURSELF, unless that's some WEIRD HUMAN THING." 12:26 GA: "libby and ryspor and the calf, we were having tea time" Doir looks down at his feet. "but then everyone left" 12:27 CT: He tilts his head. "Oh? WHY did they run OFF? Libby did MENTION she wanted to have tea, but I was MAKING something at the TIME." 12:28 GA: "ryspor said- no, um, i said something bad, and libby left because of it, and then ryspor left" 12:29 GA: "oh and the calf left with libby" 12:29 GA: "heheh she snapped her fingers and the calf followed her like damn she should get a clique to follow her around like that" 12:29 CT: Balish frowns. "I FIGURED that the calf was with Libby, but what's THIS between Ryspor and Libby?" 12:30 GA: "uh, um, they uh..." Doir pulls on his collar, searching for something to say that isn't 'we need to secretly ship clownfish.' 12:31 GA: "...were really offended by what, uh, i said?" 12:32 CT: "Spit it OUT, fool, you don't NORMALLY blabber this MUCH. You said Ryspor MADE a mistake then you so IDIODICALLY tried to cover for her." He rolls his eyes, and mockingly repeats. "Ryspor-uhh- I siad." 12:34 GA: "well jeez sorry for tryin to take the blame and not being so good at it. anyway, ryspor made a joke about you and libby's relationship, something about caliginous? and i didnt really understand it, but it sounded offensive." Doir rolls his own eyes, too. Rude. 12:35 CT: Balish blinks. "Well THAT'S almost as stupid as you TRYING to cover it up." 12:39 CT: He waves it off, breaking off a lump and popping it into his mouth. "And EVERYONE just left like THAT? Weird. WANT some?" Balish asks, extending the multicolor lump. 12:39 GA: "sure, thanks" Doir takes some, and munches a bit. "so, you know maenam, right? she's p fashionable" 12:40 CT: He rolls his eyes. "YES I know Maenam. I know her RATHER WELL, thank you." The lump tastes like banana and something else unidentifiable ((it's twink food)) 12:41 GA: "this colorful lump is very good. what is it?" (( are you feeding me poison agh )) 12:43 CT: ((probably not)) "I DUNNO actually, Libby showed me a WHILE ago." He twists his legs around, poking at the teacup. "So, how do you LIKE it around here? Are you... UNCOMFORTABLE?" 12:44 GA: "nah im fairly comfortable, its pretty cool" 12:44 CT: He blinks, than glances at the walls, muttering, "You haven't BEEN here long enough APPARENTLY..." He sighs, setteling down. "Let's SEE, has Libby told you some GROUND rules?" 12:45 GA: "no, but i stayed in my room and ryspors room until now so as to hopefully not break any" 12:48 CT: He nods. "It's PRETTY much just don't TAKE anything from the Library without ASKING, don't BOTHER Libby TOO MUCH, keep the NOISE DOWN, and only GO where you are ALLOWED. Oh, and NEVER touch the calf without getting it's PERMISSION and never EVER piss off Erzedbet. She'll GUT you like a FISH for fun." 12:49 GA: "got it." 12:50 CT: He nods. "She EVEN scares ME honestly. Something about HER is just... FRIGHTENING." 12:53 GA: Doir twiddles his thumbs, not really sure what to say now. "hey, did you see null's fanfiction?" 12:53 GA: "it's totally not cool of her to be such a creep" 12:53 CT: He rolls his eyes. "Don't REMIND me. I have NO IDEA what is WITH her recently." 12:54 CT: He shrugs. "I SUPPOSE she got HERS from the Black Queen. Over and OVER if I remember CORRECTLY." 12:54 GA: Doir suppresses a giggle. "er, what?" 12:55 GA: "omfg is null gettin bizay with the queen while im stuck being a servant" 12:55 CT: "You didn't SEE that? It's a VIDEO. Rather CRASS really." 12:55 CT: He cocks an eyebrow. "EXCUSE me? A SERVANT?" 12:56 GA: "yeah the black queen was all 'oh hey null darling blah blah plans hey doir nerd go be a servant footstool for null blah blah'" 12:58 CT: "Oh GOOD, sounds like a USE for you then." He says with a sideways smirk, then a chuckle. "The Black Queen seems very INTO servitute, ACTUALLY. I can SEE why she would wish to USE you in such a WAY." 12:59 GA: Doir narrows his eyes, a cross look coming on to his face. "thanks" 01:00 CT: "Er, ALLOW me to CORRECT myself, I can SEE why she would PUT you in that POSITION, she's not EXACTLY... NICE." 01:02 GA: "yeah she really isnt." Doir glances at his food again, then captchalogues it for later and takes a sip of tea. "so whats up with the herald slash post man? why is he all... mail-y?" 01:04 CT: Balish sighs, leaning forward a bit. "I am UNSURE, I need to SPEAK to Libby about THAT, but I think I'll TRY and fish for ANSWERS from Scarlet FIRST. Jackie SEEMS to know about it, and STILL fears Herald, and Libby BELIEVES Herald to be ELSWHERE..." He sighs. "I just NEED to talk to a FEW people, but I BELIEVE it is Jackie MESSING with the game's CODE." 01:05 GA: "yeah jacks defo hacking and messing with the game, ive seen it firsthand." Doir pauses, then, "i have the capability to hack too now but i dont know how" 01:06 CT: Balish nods. "I'd ask Libby, if you CATCH her in a good MOOD. She may not know HOW to do it, but she'll have SOMETHING about it, at LEAST." 01:07 GA: "okay." Doir glances at the elevator. "oh, i need to go talk to ryspor. hey, you should totally speak with maenam." 01:07 GA: Doir puts his tea down, stands up, "see ya later, balish" and walks away. 01:07 CT: "Who I TALK to is my buisness. Say HELLO to Ryspor for me." Balish says, nodding slightly at his back.